Jewel of the Four Winds (Quest)
*'Level/Quest/Items required:' Completion of Walk Through Fire *'Release Date:' December 14th, 2007 *'Objective:' Thyton has asked you to face Okuchi No Okami and to get the Jewel of the Four Winds from Drakath, while he gets the frightened villagers to safety. *'Objective completed:' YOU DID IT! You saved the Shadow of the Wind village from Okuchi No Okami, and the stolen ninja scroll skills. You are the new hero of the Shadow of the Wind ninja clan. *'Scaled Yes/No:' Yes Monsters *(1) Drakath *(1) Okuchi No Okami - Boss NPCs *Agent 58 *Drakath *Okuchi No Okami *Sneenja *Thyton Rewards Okami's Fire Okami's Ferocity Okami's Fury Dialogue Thyton: Well done, . You have arrived just in time. Drakath has just landed in the center of the village. Thyton: Let me know as soon as you have prepared yourself to face him, and get the Jewel of the Four Winds. *'Quest!' *'Back' Thyton: The villagers have never seen a stranger fly into our village before, and there are rumors of an army in the woods. Thyton: Okuchi No Okami and his Sneenja army marches south toward the village. We don't know what they want... Thyton: But we have a man on the inside. Agent 58, the master of disguise, hides invisible among their ranks. Thyton: He has agreed to help us, if he can do so without breaking his cover. Still, with flying men and Sneenja armies on the move... Thyton: ...the villagers are panicked. As their leader, I must go assure them that all is well and get them to a safe distance. Thyton: I leave Okuchi No Okami and Drakath to you, ninja. Go now, and retrieve the Jewel of the Four Winds! *'I Obey!' *'Heal' *'Leave' Drakath: Work, you stupid orb... WORK! I command it! Take me from this place! Why have you brought me here? Why won't you let me leave? : When will you learn? The Wind Orb isn't yours Drakath. Drakath: You again!!? Well, no matter. This time I WILL destroy you. You've seen the orb's power... and that power is mine now! :' The Wind Orb belongs to the people of this island now, I won't let you use it's power against them. ': I'm not sure what happened before Drakath, why the orb protected you or why it brought you here, but this is the end of the road. :''' Hand over the orb. '''Drakath: NO! The orb knew that I was the rightful king of the land... that HAS to be why it protected me! It did it once and it will do it again... Drakath: It cannot be chance that after years of fighting on this island, it was I who finally came to possess the orb's power. Drakath: I AM the rightful king of this land, and the orb will grant me the throne... you may have defeated me in the past but this time, I finish you. *'Battle!' *'Leave' After defeating Drakath: '' '''Drakath:' NO! Defeated again! This CANNOT be happening! :''' I hate to say "I told you so" Drakath... actually, no I don't. I told you so. The orb's power was never yours. '''Drakath: You will pay for this disrespect, . I unlocked the orb's power once and I'll find a way to do it again! Okuchi No Okami: No, Prince Drakath. I have allowed you to believe that you were the orb's owner for too long, I believe. Bag snatches the Wind Orb Okuchi No Okami: You were kind enough to bring me the Wind Orb once before. For that I must thank you. Okuchi No Okami: You see, even though I have lost the sacred scrolls of this village, I had already unlocked their secrets. The Wind Orb was the key! Okuchi No Okami: Drakath, while you slept safe in my camp, I used the wind ninja magic to unlock a portion of the orb's power. Okuchi No Okami: I was able to give the orb magical instructions. I told the orb to make it's way to this village on this night, and let nothing stop it. Okuchi No Okami: Then, Drakath, I let you simply leave my camp with it. Okuchi No Okami: I knew that was the safest place for the orb was with Drakath. As long as he as the run from you, , the orb would be protected. Okuchi No Okami: Now, the time is right. On this night, the scrolls say that the Jewel of the Four Winds can be used to summon Honda, The Iron-Fisted Giant! Okuchi No Okami: Now that I have gotten the Wind Orb here to Shadow of the Wind Village on this night, he shall arise from his slumber! Okuchi No Okami: With the Jewel of the Four Winds I will be able to control this creature, and use it to destroy the very ninja village that it was meant to protect! Okuchi No Okami: But I will not stop there. With Honda, as well as the other secrets that I uncovered from the scrolls... Okuchi No Okami: ... I will no longer have to sell information to the highest bidder. I will have ALL the power and all will bow before Okuchi No Okami! Agent 58 throws dagger at the Wind Orb Okuchi No Okami: WHAT?! Which one of you did that?! Sneenja: I didn't see! Sneenja: Me either! It happened too fast! Did anyone get a look? Agent 58: I think it was Steve! Sneenja: Get him! Okuchi No Okami: Now now, you dolts. The loss of the orb doesn't concern me. I will have the Wind Orb back as soon as I get rid of these two. Okuchi No Okami: Without the wind orb I will not be able to control Honda... I'm not even certain if he has been awakened... Okuchi No Okami: The skills that I learned from the scrolls while they were in my possession will grant me more than enough power to destroy this village... Okuchi No Okami: ... and everyone in it! Go, my sneenja army. If the spell worked and Honda has awakened, lead him here. Okuchi No Okami: By the time that you return, I will have to orb again, will lay dead at my feet and Thyton and his ninjas will answer to Honda! Drakath: I cannot believe that you have paid me such disrespect Okuchi No Okami. This will not be forgotten. Okuchi No Okami: Drakath, you do not understand. You will NEVER be the king. The power hidden with the ninja scrolls is stronger than you could dream of. Okuchi No Okami: And it is all mine. Now, prepare yourself. You may be a coward but I am giving you a chance to die with honor, in battle. Drakath: Actually, I have other plans. Sepulchure will hear of your betrayal, dogface. :''' You're going to vanish and leave me to fight this guy alone, aren't you? '''Drakath: You know me so well... Drakath disappears :''' That guy is such a jerk. '''Okuchi No Okami: He's not me favorite person either, but he was a paying customer. The days as an information peddler will be over... Okuchi No Okami: ... just as soon as I end you, . Thyton's most powerful and promising ninja! :' It will never happen. Let's see what you've learned from the Shadow of the Wind clan's ninja scrolls! *'Battle! - Okuchi No Okami ' *'Heal *'Leave' After defeating Okuchi No Okami: Thyton: , I am in debt to you... The entire Shadow of the Wind clan is. You have saved us all and returned our honor to us. Thyton: You have returned our stolen scrolls, defeated the thief, stopped our village from being destroyed... Thyton: ... and stopped Okuchi No Okami from using our own ninja skills against us. Thyton: If he has awakened the Iron-Fist Giant, we will deal with that when the time comes. All that matters now is that our village is saved. Thyton: The clan is at your command. If you ever have any need of our help... every man, woman and child in this village will come to your aid. Thyton: You have proven yourself to be a capable and loyal ninja of the Shadow of the Wind clan. You honor us with your friendship. Thyton: You have our eternal respect and our eternal thanks. *'Complete Quest' Notes *This quest is only a boss fight with Drakath and Okuchi No Okami. *Losing to Okuchi No Okami will only bring you back to the cutscene before the battle. *It is possible that the Jewel of Four Winds, is based off of the "Jewel of Four Souls" or the "Shikon Jewel" from the popular anime/manga, Inu Yasha. Category:Quests Category:Book 1 Quests